pieces of me
by apricot.pie
Summary: kairi's having a bit of difficulty and decides to take a swim, sora will be sora and events unfold [[oneshot]] soraxkairi [[obviously]]


**This is actually a revised version of a part I'm going to put in a story I'm writing for my friend. This is really weird but w.e. and… just read and review I don't really care what you say in a review for this, so feel free to give flames and compliments or even just ask whats going on in my life.. I don't care. There are errors in my writing cause I did… more than half of this on my phone: so just R&R please!**

**DISCLAIMER:: i do not own anything in this story except the plot line, which isn't much.**

** 3doe**

Kairi looked out her window, sighing. Everything was falling apart and nothing exciting ever happened. She heard her mom coming up the stairs and decided she didn't want to face her. She knew they would go thru their regular argument where her mom would tell her to eat and Kairi would claim to not be hungry. They would bicker until her mom would yell and storm out her room, leaving Kairi to not eat anyways. So, she quickly climbed out her window and down the vine that had, conveniently, grown right there. Once on the ground she noticed her pants had dirt stains on them, she'd have to come up with an excuse for that. She stood still thinking of where to go and then ran to the one place she knew no one would be.

_On a Monday, I am waiting  
Tuesday, I am fading  
And by Wednesday, I can't sleep  
Then the phone rings, I hear you  
And the darkness is a clear view  
Cuz you've come to rescue me_

She finally made it to a small pond that only Riku, Sora and she knew of. She wrapped her thin brown jacket closer to her abnormally skinny body. Since it was the beginning of winter a thin layer of ice had formed on the top of the clear blue water and the wooden deck had a layer of frost. She looked around and saw no one. For a reason she was un sure of, the water looked inviting. She took one last weary glance around the clearing before she kicked off her vans. She took off her jacket followed by the rest of her clothes until she only had her underclothes on. She took a deep gulp of air and ran to the end of the deck and jumped off of it.

_Fall... With you, I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts_

A quiet squeal left her lips as she broke thru the ice and was submerged in the icy cold water. When her head came up she sucked in the cold air, which stung her lungs. She moved to get out but saw someone duck behind a tree.

"I saw you! Come out!" she said angrily. When no one showed them selves she yelled, "I already saw you! Come out now!" A familiar head poked out from behind a tree a goofy smile across their face.

_Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_  
"Sora, how long have you been there?" Kairi asked blushing.

"I didn't see anything!" he said franticly. She sighed in relief but then added,

"you can't make me get out. I'm not going to." even though she wanted too she knew being in front of Sora in her current state, was more embarrassing than she would be able to handle.

"your lips are as blue as the shirt you used to have on," he said, pointing to the shirt laying on the ground. She chuckled the color of her shirt was 'icy' blue.

_I am moody, messy  
I get restless, and it's senseless  
How you never seem to care_

"wait a second! You were here! You saw me.. SORA!" Kairi yelled. "you did see! didn't you?!" she asked, anger dripping off of her words like venom.

"no, no, no! I looked away!" he claimed, raising his hands as if they would protect him from her anger.

"well, I'm not getting out!" she stated.

"okay I guess I'll see you tomorrow." he said in defeat. He turned and trudged into the trees. She turned around thinking about swimming laps and realized Sora had headed the opposite way of the town. She quickly turned back around and saw Sora running at her.

_When I'm angry, you listen  
Make me happy it's your mission  
And you won't stop til I'm there_

She screamed and headed for the opposite end of the pond. When she resurfaced Sora's head was floating above the water his hair less spiky than usual, but still spiky.

"y.. your c.. crazy!" he stuttered. "I.. its f.. freezing!" he added.

"why did you get in?" Kairi said. Sora ducked under the ice and disappeared. Kairi looked on the grass and saw Sora's clothes in a pile next to hers. She began panicking, unsure of how to react. Something bumped her foot and she looked down but was too late. Sora had swam underneath her and was now grabbing her legs. He stood up and threw her into the air.

_Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast  
When I hit that bottom  
Crash, you're all I have_

She screamed until she hit the untouched ice and broke thru it.

"your light." Sora said when her head came up and she gasped for air.

"no I'm not!" Kairi said defiantly.

"I'm just really strong then!" he said triumphantly. Kairi rolled her eyes and when she looked at Sora again he was sticking his chest out and flexing his 'muscles'.

"check me out!" he continued. Kairi swam over and poked him in the middle of his chest. All the air he had been holding in, to seem bigger came out in one short cough. Kairi began laughing but that soon turned to coughing.

"you okay? you look sick." Sora asked, once she had stopped. He put his hand to her cheek. she closed her eyes and put her hand on his, holding it on her cheek.

"we should get out." Sora whispered in her ear. Kairi opened her eyes and found he had moved closer and she was still holding his hand.

"oh yeah, we should." she said, dropping his hand and backing away. Sora closed his eyes and Kairi scrambled out. She ran into a clump of trees and yelled to Sora, telling him he could get out. Once she was back in her pants, brown jacket and blue shirt she walked into the clearing. Her shoes and socks still next to Sora's. He came out in jeans and a red sweat shirt but he had a large black jacket in his hands.

_Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

"you really are small." Sora said.

"no I'm not..." Kairi began but was cut off by sora.

"don't argue! your smaller than a twig! when I threw you i could have snapped you in half! or worse!" he said. He put the jacket around her and began heading towards the town.

"i don't want to go back, yet." Kairi said quietly looking at the ground.

"what do you want to do, then?" He asked as he stopped and turned to face her. She looked up shock written all over her face.

"you want to know what i want?!" she asked in disbelief.

"i just want you to be happy." he mumbled, "and healthy." she smiled and replied,

"i want to stay here tonight." he nodded and she sat down. He joined her and shivered as he sat down. Kairi offered half the jacket to him and he accepted it gratefully they were soon wrapped up in the jacket together and she had her head on his shoulder. Kairi fell asleep. Sora picked her up and moved under a tree. He sat with his back against the trunk of it and wrapped the jacket around him and Kairi, who had adjusted until she was comfy and almost in Sora's lap. Sora soon rested his head on Kairi's and fell asleep.

_How do you know everything I'm about to say?_

_Am I that obvious?_

_And if it's written on my face…_

_I hope it never goes away… yeah_

The night passed quickly and when the sun peeked over the mountains in the horizon, Kairi was waking up. She found her hand was gripping Sora's sweatshirt tightly and his head was on hers. She smiled, she was truly happy for the first time in two years. Sora shifted and wrapped his arms around Kairi's waist. She chuckled and woke him up. He let go blushing brightly, but neither one moved. Then Kairi moved so she was facing Sora. "Sora i..." she began. "I'm glad you didn't make me go home." she said smiling, although she was disappointed in herself. "hey, what are..." he paused, "friends for." he finished.

_On a Monday, I am waiting  
And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...  
So I can breathe_

"yea." Kairi mumbled. An uncomfortable silence came over them.

"Sora.." "Kairi.." they began at the same time. Kairi smiled and said,

"you first"

"no you." he said. Then without warning she kissed him quickly and looked away when she withdrew to hide the blush rising to her cheeks that matched the color of her hair.

"my turn?" Sora breathed. She nodded and he grabbed her chin, turning her to face him. Once she was he leaned forward, and his lips brushed hers. She closed her eyes and he backed away. She leaned forward and caused their lips to meet once again but this time she snaked her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. She opened her mouth, beckoning his tongue to enter and it obeyed. When they broke for air Sora littered kisses along her jaw line.

"Sora," Kairi said.

"huh?" he asked backing away.

"earlier what I wanted to say is that i really like you." she blurted. "i love you." she whispered in his ear.

"i love you too." he whispered back.

_Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell_

_Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell_

_Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me.._


End file.
